Written in Ink
by KurtAndersonHummel69
Summary: Kurt and Mercedes are in a fight, however she really needs him. She needs her best friend once again. Kurt however may not be so willing to forgive, after all shes the one that went all crazy diva on them and left Glee. But after hearing her problem will Kurt be willing to step up to the plate and help his best diva once again?


**This is dedicated to the Mercedes to my Kurt. I love you boo, and Happy Birthday! I wish I could be with you but since I cant I thought I would finally put our Fanfic on here Like I said I would. Readers: So this was kinda real we did have times where this is how we talked to eachother to joke around and figure out problems. It spawned this idea. This takes place around the time Mercedes went to trouble tones and was leaning on every word Shane said. (neither of us are fans of Shane so yeah there will be Shane bashing in here) well without further delay here is " Written In Ink". Enjoy!**

Oh yes and disclaimer: I dont own glee sadly

Kurt sat at his desk, bord. He was one peirod away from getting his boyfirend and going to his house where he could curl up in the boys strong arms and makeout till his dad comes home. However here he was at the start of the class and of corse he has finished his class work already. French, duh he would have it done in no time flat, it was after all his favorite class. He spotted Azmio next to him trying to copy his paper. Letting out an annoyed sigh kurt got up taking his paper and answers with him. Hearing Azmio's groan as he left made a satisfied smirk grace Kurt's lips.

He made his way to his teacher's desk, placing his work down for her and asking her if he could spend the rest of class in the library. He got his yes and went back to his seat packing up his stuff and making his way to the room he would spend the next hour and a half in. Walking in he turned over his school ID at the desk and got a pass for one of the computers. Knowing he and Blaine wanted to spend the rest of the day alone he figured he might as well finish his paper for class tomorrow, since he knew he wouldnt be getting it done otherwise and he wasnt willing to take a low mark in class.

When he got to the computer's however, the only one open was right next to one Mercedes Jones. She heard his foot steps and truned to look at him. Eyes locking, she turned more in her seat a small smile gracing her lips. Kurt looked her over for a minute and turned up his nose, taking his seat next to her and started up the computer. He didnt look at her, just staring at the computer as it warmed up as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Mercedes opened her mouth about to say something to him, but he quickly raised his hand to stop her. "Mercedes I'm not in the mood to hear excuses or whatever, so please just let me do my homework." She closed her mouth and stared back at him with a hurt look on her face. Turning back to his computer he fired up internet explorer and started his research paper. After about twenty minutes into his research Mercedes stood and walked over to the printer,grabing the paper that slipped out and made her way back to her seat. a few seconds later that same slip of paper came over the divider that sperated the two computers and onto Kurt's keyboard.

"I'm sorry Kurt." was typed across the page in big loopy letters. A cute little picture of a puppy with puple bows on its ears and a sign in its mouth saying sorry under the words. Kurt picked up the paper and looked over it for a moment, before he crumpled it up in his hand and tossed it aside going straight back to his homework. He wouldnt forgive her that was still ticked about every thing thats gone on. After everything that went on with booty camp and try outs and her just leaving glee. He tried talking to her, many times he tried. She always told him "oh I'm fine." and "shane knows whats wrong thats all that matters."

Shane...whatever it wasn't like Kurt could talk he had a boyfriend too but he still wanted to turn to Mercedes when things where wrong as well as Blaine. But this whole thing had just gotten way out of controle. Kurt was hurt and he didnt want to talk about it right this second. He just wanted to finish his homework, meet up with Blaine and go home. He could hear sniffling coming from Mercedes, which of corse made him feel like crap. Trying to ignore her and his own feelings he went back to work. Alittle while later Mercedes got up again and again sent another piece of paper over the seperator.

"I'm really sorry boo, really. I miss you, I need you, I need to talk to you. Please!" Kurt read it, sighed and tossed it aside. Merecedes watched him as he did this put her head down, Kurt could hear her crying again. Kurt finished his work and went about spell checking it and doing all he needed to in order to get an A. Before he knew it Blaine came in and leaned down kissing his cheek. "Hey babe ready to go?" Blaine asked picking up Kurts bag. Kurt pressed print, moving out of his chair and over to the printer. " Yeah one moment honey and we can leave."

Blaine continued packing up Kurt's things, finding the last note from Mercedes. Scaing over it quickly and turned to Kurt giving him a look. Kurt returned it and grabbed his homework. Walking back to Blaine. "Honey you dont have to take that." Kurt made to try and take his bag. "No, no I've got it." Kurt smiled. He packed his homework in his folder stuffing it in his bag hanging off of Blaine's shoulder. Blaine noticed that Kurt still had a piece of paper in his hand and motioned to it. Kurt handed it to him while he grabed his keys and closed up his bag. When Kurt looked back up Blaine was smiling sweetly at him. "I'll wait by the door." He said kissing Kurts hand and giving him back the paper.

Kurt watched him walk away. Looking at his paper he took a deep breath. He turned to Mercedes and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. When she looked up she was still crying. Locating the nearest tissue box he grabed a couple and returned to her drying her tears. He handed her the other so she could blow her nose. After she had fixed herself a bit she looked up at him again. "Here, Blaine doesnt leave till nine, nine thirty, so make it ten o'clock." She looked at him confused and then to the paper he was handing her. She took it and he quickly turned away.

"Mercedes, I'm hurt, but I do still love you and I cant turn you away. Call me tonight and I will answer." She looked up in time to see Blaine take Kurt's hand in his and as quickly and secretivly as possible kiss him. She smiled watching them leave. She had a chance to get her best friend back and she wasnt going to let any thing get in the way. Even Shane.

* * *

**So I had asked Cedes if she wanted me to stop or continue and she told me keep going and so I shall. soon to come Chapter two...The phone call but maybe a little Klaine fluff before hand since Im Mega Klaine Fan, but this will be Kurtcedes centric with a dash of Klaine and some other pairings. Read and Review you know the drill. Thank you for reading. And again Happy Birthday Cedes I love you boo! 3 3 3**


End file.
